


The Fruit Ain't in Season, Mate.

by Jurice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, kuroo's a nerd, omegaverse college au, tsukki's prickly af and also doesn't have time for all this a/b/o shit, what more do i need to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurice/pseuds/Jurice
Summary: Lidded eyes, lips drawn into a very nice curve, and dark tousled hair. A shame, really."Nope, not looking for a mate now or anytime in the near future. Very sorry," Tsukishima announces to him, loud and clear. Thankfully, he's almost done with his coffee.





	The Fruit Ain't in Season, Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen mostly fluffy/angsty omegaverse and a deviation from that sounded like fun.

i.

He smells the alpha before he sees him: a mix of musk and spices, but also fresh and rather refreshing instead of overpoweringly strong like so many other alpha scents so often are. Tsukishima has a fine nose for these things and is rather picky for an omega, or so he's told.

He smells the alpha before he sees him, which is exactly why Tsukishima has enough time to make a run for it. It's a nice scent, but not nice enough to be a distraction. Tsukishima has other things he wants to do with his life, after all, instead of being stupidly hung up over hormones and dopamine and other emotional-chemical shit.

"Hey," the alpha says, greeting him as he saunters up towards the window seat Tsukishima's called dibs on at the cafe. It's no longer peaceful and quiet, and Tsukishima lowkey panics. The alpha is all unwavering confidence. Lidded eyes, lips drawn into a very nice curve, and dark tousled hair. A shame, really.

"Nope, not looking for a mate now or anytime in the near future. Very sorry," Tsukishima announces to him, loud and clear. Thankfully, he's almost done with his coffee. It's not steaming hot like when he'd first purchased it half an hour ago, so Tsukishima finishes the last of the drink with one final sip and gets up to throw his cup away. 

He's out the door in less than fifteen seconds, which is probably a record. Tsukishima thinks he deserves praise, honestly, for avoiding trouble like this when he sees it. There's the telltale signs that are as obvious as red flashing lights, after all, like the sly way the alpha was looking at him and the way he was half-smiling, as if he had a really good secret that couldn't quite be shared just yet.

Yamaguchi's probably going to tell him off later for being stupid again, but he's the kind of friend who gives good advice only about two percent of the time, so. Everything is still good, hopefully. Tsukishima stops himself from doing stuff that's actually stupid for real, like crossing his fingers.

\-------

ii. 

He sees the alpha for a second time a couple days later, at the college dining center. Unfortunately for Tsukishima, this time he doesn't smell the alpha before everything else, what with all the odors of food and icky crowded humans during the lunch rush hour. Unfortunately for Tsukishima, he's also having lunch with Yamaguchi, who is still animatedly talking about Hinata's latest foils and apparently hasn't noticed Tsukishima's sudden tenseness. Tsukishima's regrettably not _that_ shitty of a friend that he'll just up and leave whenever he's within fifteen feet of a pursuing alpha who's kind-of-sort-of hot. 

Wait, _what_? 

This means plan B.

"Yamaguchi, let's get out of here," Tsukishima whispers, because if he can't run and leave Yamaguchi behind to stare off blankly, wondering what the _hell_ made Tsukishima so scared he'd rabbit off, and then realizing it was Tall-Dark-and-Handsome over there, and then getting up to _talk_ to Tall-Dark-and-Handsome about Tsukishima, and then trying to do that thing good friends always seem obligated to do by putting in a good word for his fleeing companion . . .

Yup, Tsukishima can't let that happen.

It's his mistake though, since in his sudden jumble of thoughts, he evidently forgets they're in the dining hall during freaking _lunch rush hour_ and that the horde of people milling about makes the entire place a hellhole of noise and confusion. Saying that Yamaguchi doesn't quite catch his whisper would be the understatement of the century.

Tsukishima curses inwardly, wishing he could yell it at the top of his lungs, but that would be pretty uncool, and at this point the alpha is close enough to them he'd probably hear. And then he'd be scared off, and. It's what Tsukishima wants, technically, but.

"What?" Yamaguchi asks, voice pitched a bit louder so Tsukishima can hear him over the noise in the rest of the canteen. "Tsukki, I can't hear you at all, can you—"

"Tsukki?" asks the alpha, who has now sauntered his way over to where they're sitting.

Tsukishima pointedly ignores him, which in hindsight isn't very smart. In his defense, though, he'd expected Yamaguchi to be a better friend than that.

"Oh!" Yamaguchi turns around, looking at the alpha who's approached them. Tsukishima kind of wants to puke as Yamaguchi turns away from the predatory smile and back towards him, nearly gushing, "Tsukki? I didn't know somebody else also called you by that, too?"

"No, he doesn't. I don't. Know him," Tsukishima grits out, and it physically pains him. He's honestly so embarrassed right now, and once Yamaguchi finds out, he'll never hear the end of this. Ever.

"Well," the alpha says as he plays with the lanyard that's peeping out of his jacket pocket. Tsukishima can feel his eyes pinned on him, giving him a once-over. "I didn't know he went by Tsukki, too. Just found out. Right, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima's been looking away as much as he can without trying to be too obvious to Yamaguchi, who is still blessedly clueless. At the sound of his name, though, his eyes dart up to meet the alpha's, because how in the world? Tsukishima doesn't give his name out to strangers. Heck, he's pretty sure even people who've been in group projects with him before don't know his name sometimes.

The alpha smirks like he's won, and Tsukishima sends him one of his ice-cold glares that usually at least have people start forming second thoughts if not just turn around and leave with their tail between their legs. It doesn't work, to his disappointment.

He's still confused, until the alpha glances over at something on the table; Tsukishima's eyes follow where he's looking, and then he promptly thinks that he wants to kill himself right then and there. His student ID is on the table, and it has his name printed on it in those ugly block letters. Ugh.

"Wrong," Tsukishima bites back, even though it's true. He looks at the alpha with his best go-away stare, the alpha looks back at him with a semi-sheepish smile, and Yamaguchi looks on in confusion. Good grief.

"No," Tsukishima continues, waving his arms to shoo the alpha off. "Go. Go away. Find someone else to dump all your hormones on, gosh."

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi chides. "That's kind of ru—"

"Nope, don't have time for this. I have somewhere I need to be. In like"—he checks the time on his phone, hoping the ploy is just a tiny bit convincing enough—"five minutes. _We_ have somewhere to be in five minutes. Yamaguchi."

It's the worse possible time for this to happen, but Yamaguchi finally seems to have caught up with everything. He has his back turned towards the alpha, so Tall-Dark-and-Handsome can't see it, but Yamaguchi is trying to mouth at Tsukishima to _no, you should stay and be nice, Tsukki, stay here! Be good!_

Tsukishima almost cringes at that. He doesn't think it can get any worse than that, but then:

"Uh, sorry," the alpha offers, and the smirk's noticeably gone from his face now. He runs a hand through his mess of hair, suddenly all awkward. "I think I might have spooked you."

Tsukishima doesn't say anything. He also makes it a point to ignore Yamaguchi's silent screeching.

The alpha looks at him then and gives him a smile, the kind used to win people over with and completely, unfairly charming. "I just wanted to let you know you're really cute? I see you at that one cafe near campus all the time."

Tsukishima usually is pretty good at keeping a straight face even in times of desperate need, but he thinks he's failing right now, because Yamaguchi is near giggling in the seat opposite him. Tsukishima tries to kick him under the table.

"Thanks, but no," Tsukishima replies, and he really doesn't know what to say, because is this a confession? Or something? Even if it is, he really couldn't accept. Because hormones make people do gross things a lot of the time. He's very sure that there's statistics on this, but he can't quite recall them when his . . . when he can't . . . recollect his brain? Recollect his things? Recollect his thoughts. 

Gosh, he can't even think that straight and coherently right now. He'd laugh at how he's a perfect example himself of how hormones can incapacitate people who are normally very sane, if he weren't so miserable at the moment. His hindbrain then unhelpfully supplies him with the fact that the alpha's just as tall as Tsukishima and has really nice cat-like eyes. 

Tsukishima gets up out of his seat rather quickly, and then drags Yamaguchi onto his feet to follow him and throw away their lunch trays.

"My name's Kuroo," the alpha calls out as they walk away. "It was nice talking, Tsukishima! See you in biology!" 

Tsukishima can feel his ears burning. He doesn't turn around to acknowledge the alpha's parting words as he and Yamaguchi head off in no particular direction, with only the very keen goal of escaping as efficiently and with as little lingering embarrassment as possible.

"He actually seems pretty nice though," Yamaguchi comments, once they're out the sliding doors and into the cool autumn breeze outside. Then he tacks on, much like Tsukishima's unhelpful hindbrain, "And hot. Not to mention hot." 

"Please don't," Tsukishima responds, as he adjusts the strap of his bookbag. He feels a headache coming on soon, and he thinks he really needs a nap as therapy.

 


End file.
